Rebirth of a god
by BahamutTheKing
Summary: A bunch of shit happening.OP as HELL Naruto
1. Announcements

Some Announcements

All bijuu are female due to the fact Issei Hyoudou in High School DxD being a massive pervert but as he got older and mature his perversion was lowered by a lot but still there.I decided that all bijuu will be a part of Naruto's harem main people being Akane and this Sarutobi Hiruzen will look at Naruto as a weapon because his wife,successor,village was hurt by story will have a HUGE crossover with the techniques and interesting is going to happen next chapter expect it to be on saturday or sunday Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Rebirth of a God Chapter 1

 _ **I don't own anything that you may recognize from different sources.**_

Long ago…

There was a world that had Demons,Angels,Devils,Fallen Angels,Humans, in that world no normal human knew of the supernatural world(same dimension but different regions)humans that knew of it was were either of hero descend or people with special abilities.

A conflict opened up with the Demons,Angels,Devil,Fallen Angels thus began "The Great War" the war lasted for thousands of years but was eventually stopped all races that participated had lost many and their biggest losses were the death of the Biblical God,Four Great Devil Kings the ones that caused this was two dragons one was named Draig The Red Dragon Emperor and Albion The White Dragon dragons were had gotten in a argument and caused a fight that leaded in the battlefield of the forces had to be allies to stop their destruction and seal them into a sacred caused the Devils,Angels,Fallen Angels,Demons to retreat to their own that time there were many that had the power of both dragons they always fought to finish their one generation The Red Dragon's host for his generation was very his time he befriended many and had many was also a group called Khaos Brigade that wanted world dominance but they needed a powerful leader so they asked The Dragon God of Infinity Ophis promising to help her get The Dragon God of Dreams Great Red out of her home,the Dimensional (I should should say it because ophis doesn't have a gender but in this ophis is a girl.)foolishly give little boosts of power to the many events she was no longer part of Khaos Brigade due to it being destroyed by Rizevim Livan Lucifer Son of Devil King Lucifer and his organization Qlippoth but before she was left on her own her powers were stolen leaving her with a unstable was then discovered by Emperor(saying The Red Dragon Emperor is too long so his name for now will be Emperor btw don't worry his name will be said later.)he offered her home with his many lovers though she not being one of them until she has feelings for Rizevim used The Dragon Eater Samael to try and kill Ophis but due to things going extremely wrong Samael released the seal for The Dragon of Apocalypse remained asleep for months during that period Emperor,Ophis,and Great Red decided to join forces to eliminated Trihexa after it it finally woke the trio of dragons appeared the battle they had went for weeks during that time Emperor had grown to be the 2nd strongest due to the fact when the trio was waiting Great Red threatened every race except dragons to bring their the strongest of them including leaders or else be wiped from the face of the (Great Red is annoying so it's Red now)performed a ritual where it absorbed all their powers but Emperor didn't have to be a race to use the Ophis had been restored to full power due to a strange artifact that was absorbed in her so she would regain any power lost by transferring or used in battle to be restored in few minutes so she gave a lot of power to had done the same but didn't make Emperor to be as strong as Red since even he could transfer so much power and apparently Red could also be restored to full power after transferring it or used in battle.(Back to present)The Battle had wiped out all worlds except the days of fighting the battle finalized by having Trihexa using the last of its energy to make something of course they hadn't thought much but Emperor was crying due to the fact that his lovers stayed with Red and Ophis in the gap since there was nothing that was left to be back had a idea that he could mix in many different dimensions in one world so that Emperor could have a purpose but it was costly it would cost him to be merged with Emperor along with Ophis since she would have to did the ritual to have many dimensions merge into became the strongest being with Ophis,Red,Ddraig,Albion( she was sealed in him because it was white's host last wish)along with all types of energy,sacred gears sealed in then set out on a journey in the new trained with many different people he also gained mastery with everything there was in that world so he wanted to return to the he returned since he hadn't been there for thousands of years he discovered that a orb with massive energy had been absorbed the orb then realized that it was Trihexas soul and it had sealed its powers in the he became The Dragon God of Infinity,Supremacy,Dreams,Apocalypse,Destruction,Creation(his own domains),and Domination with access to many different energies and technique so he built a barrier that would shield a massive area within the gap from being destroyed he created a family using his powers of creation that absorbed from gods in the old returned many years later to the new world when he arrived he found it in ruins and had a huge tree in the middle that harnessed incredible amounts of energy so he went to investigate found the people of the new world in some sort of comma and all their souls and energy had been absorbed into the he absorbed the whole tree causing him to have it's memories as well as the powers of the people that had been found the tree had made its own dimension so it could send it's seed and ripe it Emperor traveled there and then saw something strange from the seed that was to be planted so he planted knew it would take years to grow to its mother's size so he decided to get settled when he remembered memories of Japan in the world destroyed by Trihexa so he decided that the world Trihexa destroyed would be called the Old World then the world destroyed by the tree the Middle World and finally this world was called the New his wait for the tree he created many things from his power to have more of a Japanese theme in the day he met a young and beautiful woman that claimed to be the rabbit princess of the name was Kaguya Otsutsuki she then fell in love with Emperor and the same happened with him so they married each other and had two children one was named Hagoromo Otsutsuki and the other was Hamura had a impressive physical body while the other had spiritual they were trained in the arts of shinobi since the world was supposed to be like Emperor came back to tree with his children since Kaguya had passed on to the other world(world of dead)due to her Brothers asked why Emperor looks so young but they were always turned down saying he will tell them when the time is right.(back to present)The tree had riped it's fruit well and was about to send it away but Emperor absorbed the fruit he now had the energy of chakra( he has it from the old world but this is more original/pure)he replicated it and gave it to his sons so they can make new abilities with the tree was furious so it sent out a being called Juubi but it was soon sealed into then made many things for years and gave them to his children to teach day he was confronted by his children why he was looked so young but was old in told him everything from the old world to present his children were very impressed and furious that he could bring their mother but didn' answer was that he didn't want a mortal to unbalance the way of days their anger was cooled down then one day he declared to his children that he would seal him and make seals where only those pure of heart and those that pass his will be able to access his power thus naming him or her Emperor's he sealed himself he split the Juubi in 9 different beast and then proceed to tell them that not to be captured and also gave his sons every knowledge of chakra in a sealed himself. 

_Years Later_

There was child no older than 4 years old running from huge group of people claiming the child is a demon in human child jumped over a fence into a forest and kept running until he found a cave and hid in saw light coming from the cave so out of curiosity he went to it then was met to weird carving and such and there was a crystal ball inside it so he went to grab it and when he did he blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

The child woke up hearing water dripping he heard a little made his way to it he saw a cage and a paper with seal written in saw a huge fox and he got scared when it opened its back away only to hit saw a man with many different hair color and golden slitted eyes that was wear some weird clothes(picture Noctis's outfit from final fantasy)

"No need to be afraid child she will not do anything to you"spoke the man in a calming voice

" **Father is that you?** "said the fox watering eyes about to cry

"Yes it is indeed me Akane,I will remove this seal too but don't hurt the child he's under my care"declared the man in a fatherly tone

A bright red flash came up the seal paper and it was gone another flash came coming from it was a very beautiful woman with a red kimono,red hair,orange slitted eyes,curvy and big assets(if you know i mean).She was running to the man to hug him when she got to hugged him tightly and crying on his shoulder while the man was comforting her.

The child was watching in a little bit of envy since he had no family he could be like that he went to the man and pulled his sleeve to get his attention.

"Mister where are we and how did that huge fox get replaced with a pretty girl?"asked the boy very innocently

"I think it would be better if I show you because your my successor now"spoke the man loudly

Then a little flash of light was there and the boy was his sleep he was given many memories,powers and his body grew to reach impossible he woke up he just looked up to the man and woman."I see I'm your successor but I want a few answers from Akane"said the boy in a very calm he proceeded to walk to the seal and ripped it off."I think we should have proper introductions even if we know each other,My name is Issei Hyoudou I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor but also the Dragon God of Destruction,Creation,Apocalypse,Supremacy,Domination,Infinity,and lastly Dreams"said the man now known as gestured the boy to introduce himself.

"Hello Issei My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hyoudou,The Future Hokage and you believe it"shouted Naruto very excited but both Issei and Akane were confused that he said the pair confused he then explained"It's Uzumaki-Hyoudou because I am you but in a different body and your successor".Seeing the logic they had a look of understanding and the female of the trio began to introduce herself" **My name is Akane as you know not many know of it but people call me Nine-Tailed Fox because of my nine tails also none other than the other beasts know about me being female"**

"Now Naruto I'm going to tell you of your heritage because you have the mind of an adult,Naruto your birth name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki due to the fact Minato Namikaze was your father and Kushina Uzumaki was your mother and they loved you dearly and never wanted this to happen,they were also very close of Kushina and Minato when she was sealed inside Kushina"declared Issei in a tone of confidence his successor being able to handle trying to hold in the tears and emotions coursing through in broke down and vanished from sight and in front of Issei and hug him tightly and cry out his fox mistress just watched seeing her host crying out his if Naruto gained Issei's memories he was still his own person but with more knowledge than went on for minutes but to Naruto it felt like hours of crying from joy and sadness that he had parents but not being able to know when he stopped crying the area changed from the sewer like place to a place all were 5 figures there 3 women and 2 men.(Right to left)One man had blond hair and looked a lot like Naruto's to him a woman with red hair looked like his to her were what looked like gods in human form they looked very different than everyone he had two women next to each other and the man next to first woman had black and blueish hair next her a woman with blonde and goldish to the duo was a man with white hair and most scary glowing yellow eyes showing nothing but red haired woman walked forward a little bit before she starting to cry and run to Naruto and the same was to the blond he finally saw who they were he started to cry and ran to his mother and father.

They finally mother tightly hug along with his father. The other 5 people just smiled when they saw a family reunited.

Stop! Chapter one is over

Things to look out for

This will be a Mature content rating fanfiction because there will be light lemons and shit ton of cursing I didn't include any in this because I wanted Naruto to have the innocence that will get him his is my first fanfiction so don't be surprised if I quit and feel free to make this story and make your own element in it but give me some credit lemons(Light Sex scenes) because as much I hate it I'm a noob at it and I don't have any of "that" experience I'm pretty young so yeah. Alright I'll try and keep up to date have one chapter every week( not a fixed day in week) because I got school and sometimes I'm absorbed in reading fanfic I don't realize to make new Bye!

 _ **I don't own anything you recognize from different sources so yeah!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Rebirth of a God chapter 2

I don't own anything you may recognize from animes,games,etc.

Last time,

Just when he stopped crying the area changed from the sewer like place to a place all were 5 figures there 3 women and 2 men.(Right to left)One man had blond hair and looked a lot like Naruto's to him a woman with red hair looked like his to her were what looked like gods in human form they looked very different than everyone he had two women next to each other and the man next to first woman had black and blueish hair next her a woman with blonde and goldish to the duo was a man with white hair and most scary glowing yellow eyes showing nothing but red haired woman walked forward a little bit before she starting to cry and run to Naruto and the same was to the blond he finally saw who they were he started to cry and ran to his mother and father. They finally mother tightly hug along with his father. The other 5 people just smiled when they saw a family reunited.

Present,

Naruto was bawling his eyes out as he hugged his mother and rest of audience was smiling newly reunited family kept hugging each other until someone did a cough to get their attention."While I am happy that I see someone finally find their family,I'm afraid we have to get to business."said the woman with black and blueish trio finally stop hugging and gave their attention to the unknown trio."I am Kami, The goddess of life and heaven."spoke the woman with blonde and goldish hair now known as Kami."I am Yami,The goddess of hell and afterlife."said the woman with black and blueish hair now known as Yami."hehe I think Minato know who I am."spoke the man while Minato heard that he tried to remember the man then widened his eyes as he recognized who the man man said "I see so you figured out who I am,My name is Shinigami,The god of death and guider of heaven and hell."The family was surprised not shocked because they expected him to be a being of higher addressed"Now we must discuss what to do,now that someone is able to access my powers."That got the Uzukaze's attention.

"What do you mean 'we have to discuss this',does it mean I get trained by all of you or I can't use or control Issei's powers?"chimed in Naruto."No it's not that you can't use the power or control it but the world's power scale is way more different than my time."explained Issei.

Timeskip of 3 hrs

The squad had a meeting that went on for 3 hours discussing what the they should do for Naruto's is how the plan goes. Naruto goes to his mom and dad's house and train in shinobi arts there for 4 year or less depends on if he finishes it he's training at his parent's house he will create a blood clone that will act like a dumbass and be a weakling until he's 15(btw the graduation age is 15 cause like who's gonna send kids with 0 experience of the real world to a battle- field).For the next 3 years he will train his power he got from Issei(and maybe more).After that Naruto will go in the real world as a bounty hunter/vigilante until the remaining year he will work on strategies and all things related to mental 's blood clone will disappear the night before the test to that's a summary of the plan Naruto will announced"Before we give a boost in potential and a few powers that will aid in the shinobi world." Naruto then was flooded with new knowledge."Thank you all"said Naruto with all thankfulness he could 5 left but not before the Uzukaze family hugging and cracking jokes.

Stop! Chapter 2 is done.I'm gonna make more chapters to get people the abilities that Naruto will get is not decided so please tell me what you would give Naruto. Btw just b/c Issei's strong af doesn't mean he knows every fighting art. My chapters are going to be short btw


	4. Chapter 3

White walls, that's what our hero woke up to. Naruto immediately recognized them as the walls from a hospital. He just stared at the walls for a good 30 minutes processing all the information before he was knocked out of his stupor by an old but wise voice.

"How do you feel my boy?," asked the new voice he recognized was his grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto called Hiruzen his grandfather because he was the closest person that can be considered family. You see while most of the villagers hated him and beat him Hiruzen was one of the only few people that helped Naruto instead of beating. Hiruzen was also the Hokage so he had a few of his personal anbu to protect but most of the anbu ignored his scream of pleas except for 3 of them."I'm feeling ok Jiji," replied Naruto as he got up from the bed to look at his grandfather. He saw his grandfather looking at him with concern in his eyes. Sarutobi asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Jiji when do I get to join the academy?" answered Naruto. Sarutobi replied, " You have 4 more years till you are able to join the academy to start your shinobi training." Naruto talked to Sarutobi for a few more minutes about irrelevant things then left to go to his parent's home. As Naruto walked out he noticed it was dark outside as he was walking to his "apartment" he noticed a dark figure walking with a bundle in its arms. Naruto thought it was suspicious to see someone out this late especially with a bundle. So he went to investigate the situation when he got close he saw the bundle moving like there something inside it. He also saw the person was a cloud ninja then it dawned on him that was the ambassador that cloud sent to sign a peace treaty to sign with the leaf. Naruto knew that the ambassador was suspicious the moment he came to the village, the way his aura looked full of malicious intent. So he rushed with a dagger he summoned with Issei's power. The ninja noticed Naruto rushing with a dagger so he did hand signs and called out "Lightning Release: Thunder" Many little sparks of lightning flew towards Naruto's direction. Naruto noticed that lightning was flying over to him so he swerved his way through but he was struck by a quarter of the sparks. It caused Naruto to slow down and buy more time for the ninja to make its escape. The Ninja was so close to escaping when a dagger stabbed in the back of his knee. "You will not take that thing you have in your hand out of this village", spoke a twitching Naruto. The shinobi screamed as he felt Naruto take the dagger out the back of his knee and dropped the bundle out of his hand. Naruto heard whimpering from the bundle so he proceeded to look inside and saw a girl with bluish-black hair with white eyes and silky white skin crying. He was kicked out of his observation of the girl when he heard a battle cry when he turned around he saw a kunai aiming at his head. So Naruto got his dagger and then unarmed the injured shinobi and knocked him out. He then went to the girl as she was crying. When she saw him come close she backed away until she hit a wall then she closed her eyes. She was shocked when she felt someone hugging when she opened her eyes to see Naruto hugging her so she hugged him while crying telling him she was scared. Naruto asked, "What is your name?" She choked out, " H-H-Hinata Hy-g-ga" Two children hugging each other while a cloud ninja was knocked out on the floor. That's the sight Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga and Sarutobi saw when they were looking for the Hyuga clan heiress.

STOP! Thats chapter 3 sorry my chapters are short and fighting scenes are trash but this is my first book so it's bound to be really bad


	5. Things

I don't know if anyone is reading this or ever will but I'm sorry for not uploading any chapters. I just had many things going on in my life now that it's at a normal pace like how it was when I first started this book I will start to upload chapters


	6. Reasons

To all my readers I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep my promise of uploading. This story was something that I truly wished to make into reality but sadly I've become distant with everything on the internet because I'm in such an important phase of my life that if I don't give my full attention to school and such, it could lead me to being a bum working at McDonald's. I don't want that, I want to be able to do something where I can earn money and also be able to enjoy my career path. I might upload some more chapters or I might not, It really just depends on me having the time and energy to continue writing this story. I have had so many ideas for this story but I don't think I currently have the time for it. So this is me saying this story will be put into adoption for the time being and I wish for someone with the time to finish it. All I ask for is credit for the original idea. If anyone wants to know what my plan for this story was, please PM me. I will try my best to see your messages as quickly as I can. I hope for the best for each and everyone that has read this message.


End file.
